cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
RDD-RIA War
The RDD-RIA War was a front of the RIA-Echelon War of the Karma War. It started on April 23, 2009 when the Rubber Ducky Division declared war upon the Random Insanity Alliance for attacking Echelon. The night after the Rubber Ducky Division attacked the Random Insanity Alliance, the 57th Overlanders declared war upon the RDD along with their allies in the Nexus Agreement (the Coalition of Independent Nations, League of Extraordinary Nations, and the OTF Alliance) and the Federation. Peace was achieved on April 29, 2009 when the RDD surrendered with white peace to the collective forces against it. RDD Declaration of War :Link It’s been quite a week on CN wouldn’t you say? Wars raging, n00ks flying, treaties canceling. *Whew* All very tiring, but alas, no rest for the weary! As the chaos on Planet Bob ensues the Duckies of RDD have formed a Flying V in front of our friends at Echelon. All quacking around aside, Rubber Ducky Division hereby announces that we are activating, as per The RubaDubDub Accords, our MDoAP with Echelon. We at RDD are noble Ducks and as such we would never think of dishonoring our obligation to our friends at Echelon, therefore, we will stand in her defense. That being said let it be known that Rubber Ducky Division officially declares a state of war with Random Insanity Alliance for their actions taken against Echelon. Nexus/TheFed Declaration of War :Link As war gathers pace across Planet Bob, many alliances have re-evaluated treaties and scrutinised old friendships. The Nexus Alliances have re-affirmed our friendships, and looked onwards to how this conflict would affect us. In previous conflicts, the member alliances of Nexus have declared war individually as the web of treaties called us to the aid of our allies. Not this time. This time we stand united, each honouring our own treaties, but standing together in a single action. In response to The 57th Overlander's MDP with RIA, the optional aggression clause of the Nexus agreement has been activated. Even as this announcement goes to press, our legions are poised to strike. We stand as one, honouring our ties to one another and to our allies. We shall give no quarter, and shall respond in kind to attempts to make us shine in the night. Nuclear attacks, including attempts to spy away nuclear weapons, whether such attempts succeed or not, will be responded to with nuclear force by ALL nuclear capable nations. The no first strike doctrine of the Nexus Agreement remains in effect. To conclude, under the relevant articles of the Nexus agreement, a state of war now exists between RDD and the undersigned alliances of the Nexus. Rubber Duckies go squeak Rubber Duckies go quack Rubber Duckies go splat In addendum to this lovely announcement. The 57th, being the kind of people that truly enjoy sharing an experience, found that we couldn't bring ourselves to play without our good friend TheFed, after a brief discussion the vote among the rest of Nexus it was unanimously decided to allow TheFed to come to the party. Because of our friendship with TheFed, the 57th requested that the oA clause of our MDoAP treaty be activated, in which TheFed eagerly agreed to do. It is with happiness that Nexus announces that TheFed will join us in the festivities. RDD Surrender :Link'' The Rubber Ducky Division withdrew from the war on April 29, 2009 with the following terms: # RDD will remain neutral for the remainder of this conflict and will not aid any alliances engaged with Karma financially or military. # RDD agrees that it shall not seek military action against former members who have surrendered during this conflict. RDD Statement The Ducks of Rubber Ducky Division have waged an honorable and difficult battle for our beloved allies in Echelon. Our opponents in RIA and Nexus fought nobly and with skill. We tip our hats to them. In agreement with our treaty holders, and those on the other side, we have come to an agreement that will allow RDD to remain viable. It is now time for RDD to bow out of this conflict. We accept these terms in an effort to keep RDD together as a strong alliance of friends and healthy nations. RDD Apology to Nexus The Rubber Ducky Division hereby offers a sincere apology to the alliances of The Nexus Agreement for participating in first strike nuclear attacks. Both RDD and Nexus entered this conflict stating that they would only nuke if nuked first and Nexus did not first strike. Our first strikes were a misunderstanding sue to the fact that our war with the RIA had been escalated to a full nuclear war. we apologize for the excess damage that this misunderstanding has caused. External links *RIA DoW on Echelon *RDD DoW on RIA *Nexus + TheFed DoW on RDD *RDD authorizes nuclear strikes on RIA *Peace Category:Karma War Category:Wars involving the Random Insanity Alliance